


it’s actually my bed (and I need it now)

by sagademadsen



Series: Except It’s Actually Sykisarda Content [1]
Category: The Last Remnant
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagademadsen/pseuds/sagademadsen
Summary: The walk from Melphina to Elysion isn’t meant to be done in one day. But they did it and now they just need to work out sleeping arrangements.
Relationships: Rush Sykes/Original Female Character
Series: Except It’s Actually Sykisarda Content [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	it’s actually my bed (and I need it now)

**Author's Note:**

> hey it’s my first fic I’m ever posting to ao3 and it is incredibly self indulgent  
> so like, I have a whole au that ships Rush with my oc but this came about after seeing a post that said- more or less- “there’s only one bed and, starved for asexual content, I pray they fight over it” and I deadass wrote it in 30 minutes at 4 am enjoy

Today had been a long day of walking. The trek had spanned the entirety of Crookfen and almost the entirety of Berechevaltelle (for Rush had never claimed he was good at spacing out travel), and to say that he was tired was an understatement. He felt that his legs would give out from under him at any given moment.

“Maybe we should’ve asked Blocter and his troop to wait for us?”

Rush looked up at the purple-haired mage’s voice, and promptly realized what she’d said. “Nah. We didn’t need ‘em!”

The reason that everyone had separated was one Rush still wasn’t sure of… he knew that Torgal had mentioned something about materials for stronger weapons the night before Rush himself had intended to leave his cozy inn room in Melphina- but by the time he woke up the next morning, he was nowhere to be found. David had been kind enough to leave a note explaining that they’d be returning to Athlum for more reasons than just weapons, but didn’t go into detail.

Meanwhile, Blocter has said he was tired of just sitting around, and said he was going to go beat up a few monsters to stay in shape. He’d invited Rush along, but- so the youth had said- he didn’t need to.

“Maybe it’s true we didn’t need them- we’re still alive after all- but…”

Radelia was her name, a young mitra mage as intelligent as she was unusual- she was a native of Melphina, and studied there. She and Rush had cosmically crossed paths a while ago now and from then on, she had always lent him a helping hand whenever he was around the lush town. But this time he was helping her too. She’d never been outside Crookfen but apparently had some business in the capital and there was no way she could go alone. And so, Rush had eagerly promised her she wouldn’t be alone.

Before going over it with the rest of his troop of course. That was the Rush way after all.

And so that was how they ended up alone.

“Maybe it would’ve been _ideal_ to have more people along, but hey! You got to practice your magic, and I’m… getting stronger too!” Rush punctuated his sentence with a grin.

“Oh, but Rush. You sound near death.” Radelia frowned. “Surely it wouldn’t have been any trouble to at least ask Pagus along?”

Pagus was still in Melphina. He had encountered an old friend, he’d said, and Rush left him be.

“I should think I could’ve learned a lot from him. But this is a favor at its core, so perhaps I shouldn’t be so demanding. I’m sorry.”

“No, don’t-” Rush smiled again as he put a hand on Radelia’s shoulder. They were almost the same height, she just a bit shorter. “It’s fine! You’re a friend! Practically part of the troop you know? And when part of the troop needs something, sometimes that means we gotta make some detours. Hey, what is it you need in Elysion anyway?”

“Well. I, um… a few things,” she replied. “Some goods… some produce… the atmosphere…?”

“Ah Yeah. Lots of atmosphere there.” Rush nodded.

This made Radelia laugh which earned a smile from Rush. He knew she was in just as much pain as he was. Plus, there was always something about her laugh that just made him feel a little lighter than usual.

“Oh! We’re almost there.” Rush pointed.

“We are?! Oh, I mean, um.” Radelia gently tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. “That’s wonderful news.”

“Oh, come on.” Rush laughed as he grabbed her wrist, pulling her along toward the city limits.

* * *

“Sorry kid. No vacancy.”

“What..?” Rush frowned in confusion. “This is the biggest city in the country, and it’s not like Congress is being held. What’s taking up all the rooms?”

“Stuff.”

“ _Stuff_?!”

“Excuse me, sir. We’ve walked all the way here from Melphina in just a day-ish, and we’re exhausted. If there’s no rooms available, do you know where else there may be lodgings?” asked Radelia.

The yama clerk stared at both the youths in front of him before snarling and handing Rush two room keys. “Fine. There’s one more room. But it’s small and you’ll hate it, so don’t say I didn’t warn ya.”

“Aw, sweet!” Rush replied. “Thanks man. Upstairs we go, Del.”

“I have no idea what’s going on in this town right now for this room to be the only vacancy they have left. It’s weird. The clerk warned me that it’s small, but even so it’ll be good to rest-“

Rush trailed off upon opening the door to the last inn room. Indeed it was small… no TV, no chairs or couch… and only one bed.

One bed… two mitra.

He took a deep breath before he spoke again.

“So I guess since my name is on the room, I get the bed ri-“

“But it was my idea to even come to Elysion,” pointed out Radelia. “We wouldn’t even have this room if we weren’t here.”

“Well I _guess_ yeah,” Rush shrugged in reluctant agreement. “But I’m the one who knew where Elysion even _is_ , so _technically_.”

“Makes sense. _But_ if it weren’t for me being with you, the clerk would’ve continued with his farce about there being no vacancy,” Radelia said in response.

“Yeah, but…” Rush started, but ultimately stopped.

“I’m willing to fight you on this, Rush.”

“Fight? But you’re- I don’t wanna fight you!”

“Is that a concession, then?”

Rush’s gaze fell to the bed. The nice comfy bed… so plush and warm and inviting…

“You’re on, Felysarda! We’re taking this outside!”

“Okay.” Radelia nodded, a very mischievous glint in her brown eyes just then.

“I just need to…” Rush looked around before opening the door and holding it until Radelia grabbed it. “All right, ready. I know this field not very far from here that-“

The door shut.

With the room keys (and Radelia) inside of it.

It took Rush a few seconds to realize what had happened- but once he did he ran back to the door. 

“Aw, come on! That’s not fair! Radelia! Open the door!”

On the other side- between her laughs- the young mage spoke. “I said I’d fight you, Rush! And clearly, I’ve won this battle of wits!”

After the most tense five minutes of his life, Rush heard the door open and was faced with Radelia in her pajamas. “Come in. I made a nice little pallet of pillows and blankets for you on the floor space,” she pointed. “I hope it will suffice.”

“Not the worst place I’ve slept,” Rush grumbled. And as much of him wanted to be discontent with Radelia… he couldn’t be. He knew she could outsmart him at any time, that was her strength where brute force was his own. And plus, as she slept on the bed- soft snores intermittent- he thought that she was too cute to be mad at for long.

At least David wasn’t here to have seen him get so easily bested. Now _that_ would’ve been embarrassing. 

**Author's Note:**

> realizing now that this work *still* feels like it has gay subtext between Rush and Dave. Is Rush a disaster bi in this universe we do not know


End file.
